


A Night to Remember

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Agenda, Ficlet, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step to the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



"You were warned. I know this fact, because I heard him warn you. What were his words? Oh yes, 'stay away from me and mine.' You knew I was his, and that he was mine."

Genma sat there and struggled with the ropes keeping him bound to the chair. "Yeah, I knew that. I just didn’t know he was your guard dog," he snarled as he continued in his attempt to be free.

Iruka grinned at the man and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's not my guard dog; he is my lover and my partner."

"It’s against school policy, to take your TA as a lover."

"I'm not even close to his TA," the second voice said from the darkened shadows of the room.

"Naruto? But… no, I thought… your little brother is your lover? You sick fuck. How could you even do that?"

"Oh, Gen-chan, you know that Iruka and I share a bond deeper than blood. Well, deeper than our blood anyway," the blond said darkly, stepping from the shadows. The grin on his face maniacal and the knife in his hand is large, intimidating, and you could see traces of blood on it. He looked every bit the demon everyone had once thought he was.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach my baby brother, how to properly cause the maximum amount of damage, while keeping you alive. The longer we get to play with you, the more intense our lovemaking will be. Sadly, we've fallen into a touch of a rut. I guess we should thank you, but we would rather kill you and play in your blood. Good-bye Genma, no one will be searching for you. After all, you just left on an S Ranking suicide mission. We begged you not to go, but Raidou hurt your heart too much. You ready sweetheart."

Naruto smiled as he laid the knife on Genma's stomach, tonight would be a night to remember. His first kill with Iruka, but it would certainly not be the last.

Fin


End file.
